ben10omniworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return For Ever
The Return For Ever is the thirtieth episode of Ben 10 Omniworlds and the fourteenth episode of season 2. Airdate January 11, 2013 Plot Ben and Tack are going on a patrol of the city when the see a blast at the Mr. Smoothies. Ben turns the car and heads for Mr. Smoothies. They see Forever Knights robbing and running, Tack fires with his plumber gun. The Knights defend it with their red shields. Ben transforms into Ampfibian an absorbs the knights shields. Ben tells Tack to fire now. Tack fires and the Forever Knights fall down weak. The knights press the red button on their shoulders to teleport. Ben thinks that it is Argit again who is making these knights work. So, he and Tack go to Jimmy's house to get some information. They arrive at Jimmy's house. Ben asks him about the Forever knights. Jimmy tells them that they are robbing a lot of places. He also told him that whenever they rob, in one of their bags, there is a shiny object. Ben thinks that it's not Argit but some Forever Knight leader who wants those shiny objects. Ben asks Jimmy to tell him the address of any one new Forever Knight castle. Jimmy searches his computer and tells that it is just 3 kms away from here in the north direction. Ben and Tack sit in Ben's car and they go to the place which Jimmy told. They see that the Knights are guarding the entrance. Ben transforms into Big Chill and goes inside the ground and lifts the bridge making the knights fall and then gets the bridge to its original position allowing Tack to get inside. Big Chill reverts back to Ben and the\y keep going on. Sir Christian who is sitting in his room sees the cameras and sees Ben and Tack. He oreders his knights to go and capture Ben and Tack. The Knights attack Ben and tack. Tack uses his plumber gun and fires missiles making the knights weak. Ben transforms into Swampfire and throws the seeds which capture some of the knights. Then, he uses his fireballs which defeat the remaining knights. Sir Christian get angry after seeing this, so he sends sir Reginald to take care of Ben and Tack. Sir Reginald stops ben and tack from going ahead, Tack tells Ben to keep going ahead while he takes care of Reginald. Ben keeps going ahead when he reaches the big room. He enters it to see someone sitting on a big chair. The man tells that he is Sir Christian. Ben transforms into Four Arms and starts fighting with Sir Christian. during the fight Ben asks him that Forever knights were finished so why are they still running the Forever Knights. Sir Christian tells his story that when he was 18, he ws a robber. Once, sir Cyrus saw him, he thought that he should join the Forever Knights. He tells Ben that he gave a word that he would never leave Forever Knights. He also tells ben that they are robbing shops because theirradar tells them that the shops they are robbing have parts of a great gun. Ben transforms into Heatblast and fires his fire attacks making Sir Christian's armor burn. Sir Christian get angry and throws his red tier with ties heatblast's legs. Meanwhile, Tack is firing the missiles on Sir Reginald and dodging his sword attacks. Tack hides behind a breakable wall. Sir Reginald breaks the wall, Tack fires his missile on his face making him unconscious. He calls the plumbers. Meanwhile, Heatblast reverts back to Ben and transforms into Husum and absorbs the metal of his armor and puches him hard in the face nearly making him unconscious. The plumbers arrive outside, Tack tells Sir Reginald they can't escape. Reginald touches the orange button on his shoulders making him teleport somewhere elese. Tack and Ben are shocked as they see all the Knights disappear. They tell the plumbers that they have teleported somewhere else. Ben and Tack go inside Ben's car and they go to theirr homes. Major Events Characters Ben Tennyson Tack Jimmy Jones Plumbers Villains Forever Knights Sir Christian Sir Reginald Aliens Used Ampfibian Big Chill Swampfire Four Arms Heatblast Husum Quotes Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Omniworlds Season Two Episodes Category:Ben 10 Omniworlds Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Omniworlds Season Two Episodes Category:Ben 10 Omniworlds Episodes